Her Body Is A Drug
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* To him, she is beautiful, When Goku's friends ask Goku why he likes her in all her layers of clothes, he begins to tell them how it all started. WARNING - Adult themes included


**WARNING **

**WARNING**

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS A LEMON! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS THEN DO NOT READ! (You have been warned)**

**I hope you Guys enjoy this one. So basically Goku's friends are all confused as how Goku is so attracted to Chichi physically, due to her clothes covering any figure of her body, so Goku decides to explain…;) Hope you Guys enjoy ;)**

Her Body Is a Drug

Another bright regular day as the same old kame house, where some old friends were having some catch up time, Goku, Krillen, Oolong, Gohan, Chioutzu, Roshi, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta and Tien were all hanging out talking while the girls were out for the day shopping.

'So then she said 'I'm a big fan of whiteboards. I find them quite re-markable.' Krillen laughed as did the others apart from Vegeta and Piccolo

'How is that funny?' Piccolo asked

'Because whiteboards are remarkable. Get it? It's funny' Krillen laughed as piccolo rolled his eyes

'And you find that funny?' Vegeta frowned

'Well sure, 18 was the one who made the pun'

'Sissy'

'Hey it isn't my fault I like a woman with humour, and boy has she got humour' Krillen sighed into a day dream

'Really that's what you look for in a woman?' Yamcha asked

'Well that and her desirably good looks'

'True she's a hottie all right!' Roshi smirked

'Well we all like our women for one reason, mine is sarcastic sense of humour and beautiful looks' Krillen smiled

'OK. Tien how bout you what makes Launch so special?' Yamcha asked

'Do I need to answer that?'

'Oh don't be such a kill joy! What's so special about her?' Chioutzu asked

'*sigh* okay I guess I like how she has a good heart, even her feisty side has a good heart, especially when it comes to me'

'very true, Launch's heart has always been in the right place' Krillen nodded

'I always thought the same about Videl' Gohan smiled

'Not to mention her bewitching good looks' Yamcha smirked

'Well that too'

'What about you Vegeta? What makes Bulma so special, you must have a hell of a good reason for that' Yamcha laughed as did the others

'As if I need to answer you!' Vegeta huffed

'There must be something you like about her' Tien said

'And I said mind your business tri-clops'

'Come on Vegeta it's just a question' Goku laughed as Vegeta huffed

'Fine! I guess I like how she has more courage then any female I know. Not many females have lived after standing up to me'

'I guess that's a compliment in its own way' Yamcha laughed

'What about you Goku?' Roshi asked

'Master?'

'What's so special about chichi, can't be the looks' Roshi said

'what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well Goku let's face it you're not with her for her looks are you?' Oolong laughed

'Or her temper' Krillen muffled

'Or her stubbornness'

'Guys come on she's not that bad' Goku said

'Well then, if that's true, why is she so special?' Yamcha asked

'Well, she's kind, caring, a great cook, not to mention she's very pretty'

'Where's the beauty? Behind all those layers of clothes?' Krillen asked

'Well yeah, she is one of the most beautiful women I know' Goku smiled

'Seriously?' Oolong asked

'Yeah! You have no idea but to me, her body is like a drug! Just draws me in, she's like a craving! And she always makes me succumb to her, she is a beautiful woman! Inside and out' Goku sighed but the guys were still confused

'You're such a weakling Kakarott' Vegeta huffed

'But its true!'

'How can you say that? You can hardly make a figure because of those layers of clothes' Oolong said

'Yeah! How can you find that attractive' Krillen asked

'Well in order for you to understand then I have to go back a bit' Goku smiled

'ooo a story' Chioutzu said

'Do you guys remember just after Chichi and I got married we all went on that trip?' Goku asked

'Yeah' Roshi asked

'Well, that was when Chichi and also took our relationship to the next level…' He said going into a flashback

**20 Years Ago**

Goku and Chichi have been married for 1 week now that he and his friends felt like she were was already part of the family now. So to celebrate their marriage the gang decided to go out to the beach. They chose to go to dragon Cove. The drive over to the beach wasn't long, only a half hour drive. They were able to find a parking spot with ease. When they got out of the car they immediately felt both temperatures clashing against one another. Hot vs. Cold. Chichi stood there closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh sea air. Goku looked over to her and couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful when she did that. He was entranced by her unparalleled beauty. They went back to the trunk and got out all their beach things. Umbrella, blanket, towels, sunscreen, picnic cooler, etc. But when Goku glanced at Chichi again he saw more that made Chichi really attractive. He viewed her curves when she bent back, holding up the trunk door. Goku's heart began to pick up a little.

"Ah! You got to love it! The nice sandy breeze!" Krillen said stretching out.

"Just don't get any sand in your eyes." Bulma teased as he frowned

"Reminds me of the times back in my old fighting days." Roshi said.

"Well thankfully there is no war." Puar reminded him

"Oh yes. And thankfully loved ones are together." Yamcha said romantically and he kissed his Girlfriend. Bulma giggled in response As he and all the guys ran down towards the sea as the girls laugh.

'Hey!' Chichi called out. "Let's get a move on, before the boys drown at see!'

"Oh those trouble makers." Puar groaned as she flew after them.

"Come on ladies! Let's go have fun!" Bulma chuckled.

"Right behind you!" chichi smiled as they chased down the boys

"Ready for some fun?" Goku smirked at his wife

"Always ready." Chichi smiled back at him and the two of them walked cuddling together into the beach. They carried the things over to the boardwalk. They could already feel the coolness of the ocean. They all walked on the sand and set up their chairs, umbrella, blanket, and coolers on the sand.

"I think that's everything." Goku examined.

"In that case, let's get changed into our swimwear." Goku said

"You go first. I'll stay and watch everything." Chichi smiled

"Okay." he smiled and went to change, he picked up a small bag with him and walks over to the changing stalls. 10 minutes later he came back from the stalls and in his swim trunks. Chichi sees Her husband and for some reason SHE starts to fantasize him. The aspects of Goku she could name out in her head were of the following. The chiselled chest, the massive eight pack, the muscular arms, his charming face, the list goes on. Seeing all this made Chichi blush.

"Like what you see, babe?" Goku smiled down at her. Chichi smiled back.

"Oh I do." Chichi said in a seductive tone. "My turn. I'll be back." She picked up her small bag at jogged off to the changing stalls. Once she settled inside she then became a giggling wreck.

"Wow. I knew he was so HOT and handsome in everyday clothing. But seeing him shirtless, oh my god, he's so sexy." She blushed to herself. 10 minutes later Chichi walks out from the stalls, smirking.

"Just wait till he gets a load of this." She smirked at herself and then walked off back to the beach. Of course as anyone would not be surprised all the boys were all struck in awe at what they were seeing. Those who were single were in a hesitant state. Those who had girlfriends were mentally struck by Chichi's beauty and physically struck by their jealous girlfriends. Chichi smirked all the way back to Goku. She knew that the other boys were eyeing her with interest.

"Hey, Goku." She greeted. Goku turned to face and immediately went red in the face. Chichi was wearing a two-piece bikini. It was light red coloured bikini. As typical for a guy like Goku, he observes the following. Her beautiful face, her naturally long raven hair, the size of her breasts, her abs, her slim curves, and how she poses and looks. She smiles at him sincerely. Goku immediately felt his heart rate beat faster, his body temperature rise higher, and of course his hormone levels rise higher at well.

"Well what do you think?" She smiled.

"You look sexy." He said in an attractive tone, as he gave her a passionate kiss. After awhile they started to put sunscreen on there bear skin. They both were silent for a while. However when it came to their backsides they needed a hand. Chichi blushed bright red when she knew it would eventually come to that. She timidly hesitated, but she knew she would have to ask him for help.

"Um, Goku." She timidly asked.

"Yes, Chi?" he answered.

"Could you… um… could you help me put sunscreen on my backside?" She stammered.

"Of course I will." He smiled and nodded. He then took the sunscreen and poured some in his hands. He then proceeded to rub it on her back. Chichi gasped under her breath. To her surprise, his hands were muscularly rough but gentle. She could feel her heart rate and body temperature begin to increase.

"Wow" She thought to herself. "His hands are so rough. Yet they're so soft. Oh my god, it feels so good." She sighed. He did this nice and slow, so is not to aggravate her. He rubbed her back, her shoulders, her thighs. Goku's heart was beating. Until Chichi smirked a devilish smile.

"You're hands feel nice." She softly complimented.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Can you also get my legs? Start from the ankles." She pointed out.

"O-Okay." Goku nodded. He starts rubbing the lotion from the ankles. Then he moved upwards. When he got passed the knees he heard her let out a small moan.

'There all done' He smiled

'Thank you' she kissed his cheek

"Let's go swim in the water."

"Lead the way." She nodded. They both walked down towards the water together. Not hand in hand. Yet Goku noticed that most of the boys were eyeing them both. Once again those who were single and those who had girlfriends were mentally struck by Chichi's beauty and physically struck by their jealous girlfriends. On the other hand there were boys that gave Goku the death glare. Sending him a message that if he doesn't get away from that goddess they would make him suffer. But Goku sent them an even darker and scarier death glare. Sending them a message that he's in no mood for their shit and they will become a sand stain. That made all the boys quiver in fear and backed off. Chichi noticed this too, even though she didn't want Goku to do that, in this case she felt grateful and protected from any perverts.

"Come on, Goku!" Chichi called out and giggled. She ran through the water feeling free and happy. Goku mesmerized her some more. The beauty of the water only added to her beauty.

"Hey, Goku!" She waved happily. Goku snapped out of his trance and walked in the water.

"Wow." He said.

"Can't remember the last time I've been in the water."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Chichi smiled at him. Goku was still in awe struck. But she was right. The water did feel good. He began to breathe normally now. He felt completely relaxed. He sighed in relief and fell backward into the water, floating on his back. Chichi then came up to him looking down at him with a smile.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Completely relaxed now." He said. Chichi smirked widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Goku asked. He soon got his answer when she splashed a huge amount of water on Him.

"Oh a wise girl, huh?" He smirked. Chichi only giggled as she splashed Him some more. So Goku decided to retort and splash back. She laughed and squealed. After a while they both stopped splashing to catch their breath. They were breathing heavily and soaked to the bone from all the splashing around.

"I… I never had this much fun in a long time…" He breathed.

"Me too." Chichi breathed.

"I'm glad you're having fun." She smiled sincerely. Goku smiled back. Then she smirked. She quickly splashed him again, only this time he ducked underwater.

"Goku? Goku where are you?" She frantically looked around but then…

"Gotcha!" Goku emerged from under the water and grabbed Chichi by the waist. She squealed but the laughed, as she struggled to get free. But he was too strong for her. The too laughed wildly together. They were having so much fun.

"I win." He smiled.

"Indeed you did." She giggled.

"I suppose the winner would like a prize."

"What do you have in mind?" Goku playfully smirked. The answer was a passionate kiss on the lips. Of course they were kissing in public but they didn't care. They were very much in love that they felt like they were in their own little world. They stayed that way for a while until suddenly they hear grumbling of Chichi's stomach.

"I-I guess… It must be lunch time." Chichi fiddled nervously from embarrassment.

"Yeah. It must be." He chuckled. They headed back to their spot and went in the coolers. To Goku's surprise, she made quite a spread. There were sandwiches, fruits, and drinks.

"Wow." Goku said in awe. "You made all of this?"

"Yep." she smirked in pride.

"My family and I go out for picnics on certain occasions and we always make good snacks to eat."

"I can see that. They look really delicious." He complimented.

"Well looking is much different than tasting." she smiled. She reached in and grabbed a sandwich and handed it to Goku.

"Try that and tell me what you think." So Goku did just that. He took the sandwich and took a huge bite out of it. He then instantly went wide-eyed.

"Wow." Goku said. "This is REALLY good." he said modestly.

"See? What did I tell you?" she giggled. Goku finished it quite quickly. It was that good.

"That was REALLY good." he said.

"I think your one HELL of a wife Chichi." Chichi immediately blushed bright red.

'Aww your so sweet' Chichi blushed and kissed his cheek. The day went on as it did. Both of them talked and played in the water. The sun was setting and the two lovers watched the sun set together.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Chichi said resting on Goku's shoulder.

"It is." Goku smiled. 'But not as beautiful as you."

"I love you Goku." Chichi said looking up at him.

"I love you more." Goku smirked. The two of them shared another passionate kiss together.

"Goku! Chichi!" Krillen called over. "C'mon! We're heading to the restaurant for some food and dance!"

"We're coming!" Goku called back. "Ready?" he said smiling at his wife.

"Yes." Chichi nodded. The two of them stood up and walked over to their parents. It was already night-time when they came to the outdoor restaurant. The place was paced with people of friends, families, and couples. At the centre was a stage for musicians to play and also a dance floor for everyone to dance to the music. It just so happens that a particular band was playing to some really catching music and many couples were dancing to the music. Yamcha and Bulma danced with each other and Krillen, Roshi, Tien, Chiaoutzu, Oolong and Puar too.

"C'mon Chichi let's join in the fun." Goku said standing up from their table.

"Goku what do you think you're doing?" Chichi whispered to him all shy and timid. He turned and smiled at me.

"C'mon. Let's dance together." he pulled her.

"N-No! Goku, I can't! I'm practically naked!" chichi said with a red blushing face of embarrassment, referring to her bikini.

"Just pretend nobody is around and it's just us." Goku whispered into her hear as he held her close to him. Chichi felt safer in Goku's arms. They entered the dance floor and Chichi still felt so nervous. But then Goku turned to face her with his warm smile. He looks at Chichi with those brown eyes and she felt so comfortable. Then the music started to play. They took our dancing positions and Goku lead off. They moved so elegantly around the dance floor. It was like flying through the air. They kept our focus on each other and for some reason Chichi felt like we were the only ones in the whole world. Everyone around them seemed invisible and gone while we were the only ones. Chichi knew this feeling already and it's gotten stronger. They just kept on flying and dancing to the music like they were synchronized. When the music came to a stop, they stopped and bowed. Chichi had to admit it was fun. Goku and Chichi entered into their Hotel room, laughing and tired from all the fun they had from the day at the beach. It was already night-time and the stars were twinkling in the night sky. Goku went to the balcony of the beach house with Chichi following. The two stood outside on the balcony holding each other in each other's arms.

"Oh Goku, this has been a wonderful day." Chichi said into his bare chest.

"I had a wonderful day with you, Chi." He said into her naturally curly red hair.

"And it's not over yet." she said. she looked up at him and pressed her lips on his, and the two shared yet another passionate kiss. Then she broke off and urged he to sit down on the chair.

'What are you…?' He asked as she blushed slowly

'Goku, I think you and me are ready for a new activity…wink?'

'I uhhhh…you…..ummmmm'

'Look its okay, we can ease into this. Just relax' She smiled

'Oh don't worry, I have a feeling I know what to do'

'In that case….' She sighed

'I Love you chi' Goku said as he watched her reach at the back of her neck and undid her top bikini. She then bent down and took off the bottom part of her bikini. She dropped both of her two-bit bikini on the balcony floor, exposing herself completely naked. Goku stared in awe at the beauty he was seeing. Chichi smiled back, displaying her naked self to her husband. Of course Goku was getting a major erection from looking at her beautiful naked body.

'Wow!' He gasped

'What is it?'

It's just your body…..its sooo…amazing!'

'Oh Goku….'

'No I'm serious its amazing! I have never seen a body so perfect!'

'Thank you' She smirked noticing his bulge 'Need a hand there?'

'I…..I…..'

'Let me comfort you, Babe.' Chichi said seductively as she went down and pulled off Goku's bottom half, revealing himself. Chichi couldn't help but blush 'Quite the package' She smirked

'Don't…..tease' He breathed huskily. And right from there Chichi placed her mouth over the head of His erection and began sucking on it.

'Holy Kame…' Goku moaned in pleasure. Chichi sucked hard as well as used her tong to make it more pleasurable. 'Wow! You are good at this Chichi.'

'You're liking this, aren't you?' She smirked.

'Like you have no idea'

'How is it? It feels good, right?' She asked. Goku was breathing heavily and moaning.

'I-It's amazing, Chichi.' Hiccup breathed.

'Oh yeah?' She smirked and continued her actions

'Chichi! I think I'm gonna-!' Goku groaned. But Chichi stopped what she was doing. Teasing him even more

'Not yet' She smirked as he groaned

'You really are a tease' He said

'So sue me'

'Just watch me!' He said lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his torso as he brought them into the bedroom

'Your so strong Honey.' She smirked.

'Well I have to return the favour don't I?' He smirked

'And how do you propose to do that?' She asked

'You'll find out' He said and kissed her lips passionately and began to work down, kissing her breasts making her gasp and moan from the touch as he sucked on her hard nipples, he knew she was enjoying it from looking at her flushed expression. He moved down her body as he reached her flower. His breath tickled her, and she involuntarily moved toward him, wanting his tongue on her as he blew gently on her pussy. Finally, he moved in and parted her lips with his nose, raking his nose from the bottom of her slit to her clitoris and back again. No tongue, no licking; just feeling her wetness and inhaling the intoxicating aroma. Her hands were on the back of his head now, pulling him against her, wanting more.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that don't you?" she said.

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" He replied.

He led with his nose again; from her clit up through her now very wet pussy to her puckered brown rosebud. Then a second pass with his tongue, all the way to her clit. Chichi moaned louder as he continued his motions. No more teasing. He wanted to devour her pussy, get covered in her sweet juices; make her cum so hard she couldn't stand up. He cupped her hips with both hands, spreading her legs apart as his tongue swirled on her pussy. She was arching her back and curling her toes going crazy, propped up on her elbows as he ate her.

'Oh my god! This is…amazing' She moaned as he continued. Nose firmly against the musky earthiness of her pussy, his tongue swirled around her clit, thrust deeply into her pussy, licked her labia from side to side. He couldn't get enough: licking, sucking, tasting - the rest of the world disappeared, the entire universe consisted of hot skin and pussy juice and her sighs. As those sighs got more intense he concentrated on her clit; gently sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly around it in a circular motion,

'Oh God Goku! I'm going to….Going to!' She screamed as he was finally licking firmly up and down until her orgasm hit hard; her whole body shaking and shuddering, her head banging against the pillow and she clenched her fists and creasing the sheets of the bed feeling her orgasm wash over her!

'Satisfied?' He asked as she blushed and giggled

'Like you have no idea' as she felt her husband's erection brush against her pussy as they both gasped

'You ready?' He asked

'Like you have no idea!' She said and kissed him

'Okay.' He breathed. He re positioned himself as she wrapped her legs around his torso and then slowly placed his erected dick in side her pussy. She let out a loud moan. Goku started to move his pelvis back and forth.

"How is it?" She breathed in between motions.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes! It does! You're pussy is so tight!" He groaned. Keeping up his steady pace.

"That's good, you're doing well aren't you." She moaned. The pacing was slow but it was enough to make her breasts swerve back and forth. Goku then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them good. Chichi let out another loud moan.

"Chichi you feel AMAZING!." He whispered.

"Oh Yeah! Keep going." She whispered a beg. So they resumed. Goku continued to move his pelvis back and forth. Playing with her breasts. then he began licking at her neck. All this made Chichi moan.

"Goku, it feels so good. It's just like surfing on a wave." She moaned as he suddenly bit down hard on her neck, as if he was marking his territory

'Oh Kame!' She moaned not worried about the bite focusing on the fact she was being nailed hard!

"Chichi, you're so beautiful. But now you're so sexy." He complimented her.

"Goku, fuck me more!" She begged. And he did just that. He now was picking up the pace in his pelvis movement.

"How's this?" He groaned.

"Yes! Like that! Fuck me more it feels amazing!" She moaned. He did just that as well. He re positioned her into doggy style.

"Here we go." He breathed. He then quickened the pace to pelvis thrust. Chichi moaned with each hard thrust.

'Oh god yes! This is crazy!' She yelled

'Oh god chichi! Your so tight!'

'I never knew it could be this way!' chichi sighed as Goku continued to ram her! He then flipped her over to her back as he got an idea

'What to make this interesting?' He smirked

'What did you have In mind?' She asked as he went to his gi and took off his sash and tied her wrists to the bed board making her giggle

'Well this is interesting' She giggled

'I thought you'd like it, Now where were we?' He smirked and inserted himself again

Goku leant down, placing a kiss on her open mouth, her pants leaving her mouth harshly, her eyes wide.

"This feels amazing" Chichi whispered against her lips. Kinda loving the submissive pose he had put her in.

"My dear Kami! you look amazing right now" he whispered, his hands ghosting over her skin, noticing how it pimpled under his touch. He resumed kissing, this time beginning at her breasts, his tongue bathing her pink nipples, from one to the other. His teeth grazing them gently, looking up at her, smirking as he saw her pulling against the material. Moaning and gasping, her skin flushed. He rubbed his hands down her sides, and under her knees, lifting them. All while moving down, kissing down her toned stomach, tracing his tongue over her strong thighs, loving the sound of her harsh panting, her hips twisting in wordless plea. He loved teasing her, he always loved listening to her begging him, but right now, he loved seeing her tied up, submissive for him. Goku watched her flushed face as he began tormenting her, his tongue lapped at her slick flesh furiously. Taking in her delicious taste, moaning to himself, watching as she tried to sit up, despite her restraint. Wanting to move away from the immense pleasure he was giving her. She arched her back painfully, eyes rolling, arms pulling against the material holding her in place. He raised a hand from below her knee, and pushed himself up slightly.

"You want me to stop Chi?" He asked with a smirk, fully aware of her answer. She shook her head no, a blush on her cheeks, still adjusting to her position, it was odd not being able to move her arms. Goku knelt between her legs, lifting her legs over his hips, rubbing himself against her sopping wet folds. Pushing forwards, entering her gently, watching her back arch, her arms pulling his sash taught.

"Oh my God Goku!" Chichi moaned. Goku smiled, grasping her knees, pushing them towards her chest, thrusting into her deeply. Harder, faster, her breath catching in her throat, Goku gripped harder, her thumb running her clit as he pounded into his wife. Her eyes wide, unable to make anymore sound, she tried twisting her hips, before arcing her back a final time, her orgasm sweeping over her. Goku soon followed, groaning deeply as his hips thrust towards her!

Oh God Chichi you feel so Good!' Goku yelled holding his balance as chichi screamed out his name over and over

'Yeah Goku! Keep going!' They kept this pace for over a minute until finally.

"Chichi! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! I'm cumming!" She shrieked. Goku let out a hard groan as he felt his erection release. Chichi could feel his warm cum release inside her. Both were now exhausted. Chichi laid on the bed, breathing heavily. However Goku, being a gentleman, lifts her up to sitting position and lay her against his bare chest. Both now sat on the bed.

"You were amazing, Goku." She whispered.

"You were amazing yourself too." He smiled down at her.

"Goku, I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you too, Chichi." Stroking her head. "I will always love you."

"Let's stay this way for a while." She fell a sleep on him. Goku smiled down on her once again. He never felt so tired, yet so relaxed in his life. He looked down at his wife, he never knew her body was some sort of temple! He couldn't get enough of it! He drifted off into a slumber as did she.

**The next Morning**

**Goku Pov**

For the first time in years, I felt happy. I knew my place in the world, I know my purpose. As long as I have Chichi in my arms I am stronger than ever. Not to mention last night was the best night of my existence. If I didn't love Chichi then I sure as hell love her now. Looking down to see a head of dark raven hair covering her beautiful face, I chuckled as I tried to untangle her from her own hair, finally pushing back all the strands from her face I cup one of her cheeks in my hand and tilt her forward so I can kiss her forehead. She looks so peaceful and happy in her sleep I could stare at her beautiful face for all eternity. Images of last night flood into my head and I smiled longingly at Chichi, I have to admit, I was pretty nervous last night it wasn't just her first but it was mine as well. Of course I don't regret anything! when I saw her in the moonlight beautifully bare, it was a sight I will never forget how magnificent she looked, I knew she was beautiful but boy I never knew true beauty till I saw her body and I swear my eyes widened 10x, I couldn't keep my hands off her, and quite honestly I never want to let go of her. Who could blame me? I was worried she didn't want to spend the night with me, and only snapped out of my lust when I was Taking off that Bikini to look at her gorgeous body! And it was for my eyes only, and I'm so glad it was. She could have her pick of anyone she wanted, with bewitching good looks, a high status and the smarts that would put any good genius to shame, but there she was. With me. I could see the subtle yet prominent marks I left on her body, from the purple blushing love bites on her neck and collarbones to the swirling patterns from her head to toes standing out on her pink creamy skin. I quietly chuckled to myself thinking about her reaction. I felt her starting to stir in my arms, placing one of her small hands on my chest lightly and looking at it for a second then slowly turning to face me with her big beautiful blue eyes, at first she looked confused but then she smiled and me as I had a resting smirk on my face.

'Morning Chichi'

"Morning Goku" she said sweetly as she fumbled her fingers though my tousled hair, I chuckled quietly and pulled her closer to me, she winced slightly making a face but covered it with a smile, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you hurt?" I ask with concern loosening my grip on her slightly but she grabs my arm which is retreating to erasure me.

"No no, I'm okay Goku, just aching a little" she confessed

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away" I say a little ashamed and horrified at myself for hurting her.

"Don't be sorry! It was first time, and anyway, I don't regret it. I loved it" she said really bashfully with an uncontrollable smile on her face and a blush gracing her cheeks. I stared at her in disbelief but changed it to a goofy smile, she sensed my stare and cowered into my chest covering her face with both of her hands and peeking to see if I was still staring (which I was) I chuckled at her shyness and hugged her in a gentle reassuring way.

"You're right, it was our first time, but we can change that" I said suggestively trying to lighten her embarrassment and the mood

"Goku!" she whined hitting my chest with a surprising amount of power and I chuckled at her pretend annoyed face which she was loosing to the giggling that erupted from her mouth in bursts. We calmed down from laughing and she started to get up, covering herself with the sheet to get ready but I had other ideas.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I took her hips which had already stood up and threw her back onto the soft mattress climbing on top of her and tickling her until she was red in the face from laughing and struggling to regain composure.

"Goku, we need to get up!" She protested.

"No, I think today is a bed day" And with that I kissed her neck, still holding her down, not forcefully but enough to detain her. She held back a moan by biting her bottom lip.

'Yeah nice try.' She smiled and got up to get ready, she pulled out a short white dress as I looked at it and frowned

'Ummm….'

'What? You don't like the dress?'

'Well yes of course, but I just wish…ummm….'

'What is it?'

'I just don't want guys to look at you funny. You know like…how master Roshi looks at you'

'Oh I see'

'Call me old fashioned chichi, but I just think I'm the only guy who should look at you in a way. And I don't want other guys looking at you that way. Thinking dirty thoughts about your body'

'Oh Goku'

'That sounds stupid right?'

'No it doesn't! I understand, I wouldn't want the same if I'm honest'

'Really?'

'Well of course I don't. I wouldn't want those thoughts about me either I only want you to look at me that way, just between you and me'

'I'm glad you agree, so what do we do?'

'Hmmm…..well, as I want to be a respectable housewife, I can't have anyone stare at me in a way that makes them think on what they want to do. So how bout I just didn't give them something to look at?' she said as Goku looked confused

'I don't follow you'

'Okay wait a sec' she said and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes in the bathroom chichi came out wearing a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Her appearance, she has her hair tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides.

'Wow!' Goku smiled

'See? Now no one can see and figure, what do you think?'

'You look amazing to me, even if I can't see any skin'

Well let's go see if anyone will do anything' Chichi smiled as they walked out of their hotel to join the group for breakfast, as they both came to sit down, Krillen and Yamcha looked over to chichi and couldn't exactly find something to check out, but it was just covered with layers, nothing attractive about that, so they just shrugged and continued to eat their food, Goku and chichi nodded at one another, it had worked! Until….

'Hey Chichi, he he he. Is that a new dress? Let me cop a feel on that fabric' Roshi went to try and feel around her chest as chichi frowned

'Away Pervert!' She yelled and threw a punch to his face sending him flying out of the restaurant as the others laughed

'I love you Chichi' Goku sighed as Chichi gave him a kiss on the cheek

'I love you too Goku' She smiled, and Goku thought to himself, yep she is defiantly an amazing wife, a beautiful woman with a body that is only for his eyes only, and it has power to draw him in. Like a drug!

**Flashback over**

'And that's that' Goku smiled

'Oh I remember that trip, She packed quite a wallop' Roshi huffed

'Did you have to go into detail about your rendezvous?' Gohan cringed

'Yeah sorry about that son' Goku laughed and did his awkward Goku stance

'Okay Goku, I guess to you she's beautiful, I'm just saying my wife is hotter' Krillen smiled

'Talking about me?' 18 Asked as she, Bulma, Launch Videl and Chichi walked through the door.

'Hey sweetie' Krillen smiled

'Hey Vegeta' Bulma winked

'Bout time you came home! I'm bored here!' Vegeta huffed as Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled

Well thanks for the day girls but I think I better get his highness home' she smiled as they jumped in her ship

'Yeah we better get home too, I left my dad in charge of Goten and Kami knows what they are up to' chichi laughed

'Okay well we'll try and stop by soon mom, Come on Videl, let's get home' Gohan smiled as he and Videl left

'Come on Goku we better go too' Chichi smiled

'Okay. Later everybody' Goku waved goodbye as he and chichi left on their nimbus cloud

'Did you have a good day Goku?' Chichi asked

'I guess….' Goku sighed

'What is it?' she asked

'Well nothing it's just the guys don't think you're beautiful, like in the way I see you' Goku said

'And that bothers you?'

'Well I don't exactly want them telling me they don't find you pretty, especially questioning me why I think you are'

'Oh Goku I don't care if they don't think I'm not pretty' Chichi smiled

'You don't?'

'Well if I did, do you think I would have listened to you about wearing all these layers of clothes. I only care about how you look at me, no one else' Chichi smiled

'I guess your right, and I can tell you, you're as beautiful to me as you were all those years ago at the martial arts tournament'

'I love you son Goku'

'And I love Son chichi, your smile, your eyes, and your body is a craving to me' He smirked as she did back

'Well then you better hurry and get us home' She winked as he kissed her heard, quickly racing home because he needed her, wanted her. **Her Body is a drug!**

**End**

**Hope you enjoyed this story, this idea came to me in a dream, so I hope its up to scratch, please leave a review after reading!**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
